


"Do you have any kinks?"

by RakshaGoldenCub



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Safe Sane and Consensual, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakshaGoldenCub/pseuds/RakshaGoldenCub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only found this work because of that one tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Do you have any kinks?"

..................wow


End file.
